As well known, magnetic recording apparatus is divided into those using a magnetic disk as the medium on which to record data and those using magnetic tape as such medium. Because the former type of recording apparatus using a magnetic disk (hereinafter referred to as magnetic disk drives) is prevailing, the following description focuses on magnetic disk drives as an example of the magnetic recording apparatus.
As the capacity enlargement of magnetic disk drives has been pursued for recent years, the fly height of the magnetic head has been lowered rapidly down to below 30 nm, and, consequently, there is increasing need for reliability in terms of resistance to sliding friction.
Also, there is strong need to enhance the data processing speed with more disk capacity. In particular, in a Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID) system, a magnetic disk drive that operates at a disk revolving speed of 10,000 rmp or higher is required.
In order to ensure the reliability of a magnetic disk drive, generally, a lubricant layer is formed on a carbon overcoat on the surface of a magnetic disk for use in the disk drive. As the main material of the lubricant layer, usually, fluoropolyether which is a chemically stable fluorinated organic compound is widely used.
Actually, in order to assure reliability of the magnetic disk drive, it is mandatory to efficiently preserve suitable lubricant distribution on the surface of said magnetic disk drive for long operating times. When magnetic disk drives operate, said disk revolves at a high speed and the lubricant might be spun off by the combined action of the air shear due to the air flow on the surface of the disk as the disk revolves, and of the centrifugal force directly exerted on the lubricant. As a consequence, it is often observed that the quantity of the lubricant on the surface of the disk gradually decreases. Also, evaporation phenomena of the lubricant into the atmosphere inside the magnetic drive may take place.
To overcome this problem of the lubricant loss by being spun off during disk revolution and natural evaporation, approaches have heretofore been proposed. Thus, a method for restraining the lubricant from being spun off and evaporated has been proposed in which the adhesion force of the lubricant to the disk protecting layer is made stronger by increasing the polarity of the functional end groups in the lubricant. Said polar end groups are believed to improve adherence of the lubricant to the surface of the magnetic media.
Within this approach, fluoropolyether lubricants based on fluoropolyethers as the backbone and having hydroxyl functional groups as their end groups have shown best performances.
Such materials can be notably manufacture by reaction of epihalohydrins with perfluoropolyether derivatives having two hydroxyl end-group (see Scheme 1 here below), as taught in TURRI, Stefano, et al. End Group Chemistry of Fluoro-Oligomers: Highly Selective Synthese of Diepoxy, Diallyl, and Tetraol Derivatives. (A) J. polym. sci, A, Polym. chem. 1996, vol. 34, p. 3263-3275.

Nevertheless, side reactions are likely to occur during nucleophilic substitution on the epihalohydrin, involving e.g. reactions of oxirane ring with further PFPE hydroxyl derivatives, yielding materials comprising more than one PFPE chain block. Final material thus fails to comply with the expected stoichiometry and fails to possess the targeted anchoring diol functions as end-chains.
Similarly, reaction of perfluoropolyether derivatives having two hydroxyl end-group with glycidol of formula:

as described in SCHICCHITANO, Massimo, et al. Synthesis and characterization of low-viscosity fluoropolyether-based segmented oligomers. Die Angewandte Makromoleculare Chemie. 1995, vol. 231, no. 4000, p. 47-60., yields, in addition to the expected epoxy-substituted derivatives (which can be further converted in corresponding diols), a large range of side-products. As an example, PFPE hydroxyl derivatives can open the oxirane ring of the targeted compound, yielding materials comprising more than one PFPE chain block, and/or, more frequently, a further glycidol molecule can react with the epoxide ring of above mentioned targeted epoxy-substituted intermediate, so that different species are formed.
Mixtures obtained from processes of the prior art are thus generally complex compositions comprising unreacted precursors, targeted polyol derivatives and polymeric material comprising several PFPE chain blocks and/or several ex-glycidol molecules moieties.
Complex purification procedures, based e.g. on supercritical carbon dioxide extraction techniques are thus required for purifying target material, so as to achieve the expected chemical structure and level of functionality at the end groups; said purification steps generate additional burden on manufacturers or users of products obtained as above detailed. Approaches of this type are described, for instance, in US 2004092406 (FUJI ELECTRIC CO LTD (JP)) May 13, 2004, in US 2003100454 (FUJI ELECTRIC CO LTD (JP)) May 29, 2003 and EP 1372141 A (HITACHI LTD (JP)) Dec. 17, 2003.
Also, the synthetic routes sketched herein above suffer for the additional disadvantage that they involve the use of compounds like epihalohydrins and glycidol, whose handling, due to their carcinogenic or suspected carcinogenic behaviour, encounters increasing HSE concerns.
The need was thus felt in the art for a manufacturing process for highly hydroxyl functional perfluoropolyether derivatives having improved selectivity towards targeted compounds, substantially free from side-reactions yielding polymeric derivatives of lower functionality, and not involving the use of toxic (e.g. carcinogenic) reactants.